


Reverse

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kinkmeme: Someone wanted Bethyl, but with a little twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

“Daryl? You look pretty stressed.”

“Thanks, you’re not exactly the prettiest picture either.”

“What I meant is you look like you need to relax a little.”

“Gonna help me out are you princess?”

“I could. If you wanted me to? When Jimmy used to get all tense he’d ask me to help him out and after I was done he was always much more relaxed. Got told I was pretty good at it.”

“Just so we’re clear here, you’re offering to-“

“Fuck you. Yeah. I kind of want to actually, I’ve got a feeling you’d be a pretty good fuck.”

“I…uh…”

“Well if you want to the offer is there. I’ll be in cell block B for the next hour or so, come find me if you want me to help you relax.”

He can’t believe he’s doing this. Daryl doesn’t want to think to hard or question it too much because otherwise he was going to give in to common sense and turn around. But cell block B was in front of him, large and uninhabited apart from one person waiting within for him. Honestly he’d never thought of Beth in that way, she was just the farmer’s youngest daughter and someone he saw more as a kid. But he couldn’t deny that she was far from a child.

Taking a deep breath he steels himself for it, pressing a palm to the cell block door before slowly pushing it open. It creaks a little as he slips inside, and before he’s even full taken in the cell block Beth is there before him with a bright smile. “Great, you came. Lock the door behind you and we’ll get started.” She sounds so calm about the whole thing, as if this was nothing unusual for them to be doing.

Daryl wishes he had her confidence, but it helps to stop the worries and questions in his head. So he does as Beth asks, bolting the door behind himself before he steps inside, hand on the hilt of his knife as he approaches the cell he can hear her in. Leaning in the doorway he watches her as she moves, tucking her hair behind her ear and humming a little as she runs her palms over the blankets spread across the bunk. It’s nothing much but she’s managed to make the place more homely, blankets spread across the plain sheets, the floor looks to have been dusted a little and he starts to think that maybe she really has been thinking about this a little too much if she’s got this much planned. On the edge of the bed is a small bag, and Beth glances over her shoulder with a smile before moving to open it.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now Daryl. In fact, even at the farm I saw how tense you were, but before now I never had the chance to offer this for you.” Beth explains, still humming to herself as she tugs some items out of the bag. Daryl notes the lube, some rags for cleaning themselves up afterwards he guesses but he doesn’t see any condoms and that’s a little worrying. “We’re lucky really, it took a while to find what I needed after we lost the farm, but Maggie was more than happy to get things for me.”

He’s not exactly sure what the hell to say right now, especially not when she’s so calm and matter of fact about it all. So he watches her for a moment, feeling the blush creep over the back of his neck at the thought about what they’re going to be doing. Really it’s insane, but everything was insane nowadays. Who was he to question someone actually wanting to screw him? Fuck he could barely even look at her, how was he going to be able to go through with this?

“You don’t have to be shy.” She calls across the cell, walking over to grab his hand, her soft fingers curling around his palm and tugging him further into the cell. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s a perfectly natural way of stress relief.” Beth tells him, tucking her hair behind her ear again before shrugging off her cardigan, folding it neatly and setting it on a stool to the side.

Still he’s not sure exactly how to get across that he’s not exactly used to just sneaking off to fuck. Shrugging a little he can’t help but fold his arms around himself, self conscious about taking off his shirt and starting to wonder why in the hell he even came here. He wanted it sure, but fuck it wasn’t like he was good at this sort of thing.

“It’s okay, Jimmy got like this sometimes too.” She continues and fuck the girl barely seems at all phased by him being so damned awkward. Instead she takes up a hairtie, scraping her hair back into a loose ponytail as she continues explaining everything to him. “But I find it helps if I just take control of everything. So stop thinking so hard about everything and just do what I say alright?”

He nods. He was good at listening to instructions and heck if it was going to end with him getting his end away then heck he’s sure he could follow them to the letter.

“First of all it’s a little cold in here so we won’t be getting naked, plus it’s better to be prepared in case we have to move or something.” She explains, gently placing her hands on his arms and manoeuvring him to sit on the edge of the bunk as she stands in front of him. “Now just so we’re clear, you want me to fuck you right?” Beth asks, looking over him as he shifts awkwardly, nodding hesitantly before deciding that really he shouldn’t leave the poor girl hanging.

“Yeah.” Daryl agrees, taking a breath he didn’t know he needed and trying to stop acting like such an idiot. It was just sex for crying out load, wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before. “Yeah I want you to fuck me Beth.”

“Good, because I really want to fuck you Daryl Dixon.” She adds, biting her bottom lip and even giggling a little to him. He can’t help it, it makes him smile, it sets the nerves in his stomach at ease a little and he finds himself reaching out to run his fingers over her sides. Beth moves closer to him, letting him hold her, brushing her own fingers against the side of his neck as she continues. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. I’m going to fuck you until all that stress that’s making your shoulders so tense is finally brought right out of you.”

The thought makes him shiver a little and when Beth crouches down to kneel on the floor before him he finds himself finally doing as she says and trying not to think too much. Her fingers move to his legs, holding his knees and pressing them apart, spreading his legs so she can kneel between them before running her fingers up the inside of his thighs.

“Now, this is going to be pretty intense and it’ll feel a little weird at first, but I promise you, if you go with it and don’t think about it too much, you’ll really enjoy yourself.” She smiles up to him, her fingers moving to rub over his crotch, tracing the outline of his dick through his pants and fuck if that doesn’t turn him on even more.

Grinning down to her he can’t help but chuckle a little at the thought, leaning back when Beth starts to unbuckle his belt for him. “What kind of freaky shit are you into girl?” He asks, moving to help her, knowing the button on his jeans has been fixed so many times that there’s a knack to opening it. She gives a tiny shrug, leaning back on her heels to watch him with a dainty smile.

“Oh it’s not freaky, it’s actually pretty common, people just don’t talk about it is all.” She gives another giggle, getting to her feet and dusting off her knees before starting on her own belt. Of course Daryl leans in to help, moving to stroke his fingers over her hips, rubbing over her soft skin. She gives a small moan, soft and more of a breathy sigh before pulling back from him and shoving down her pants. “Now let’s get down to business shall we? Before someone comes to look for us.” She scolds him a little playfully, stepping out from her jeans and standing there in her vest and panties like this was perfectly normal for them.

Its actually getting kind of hot to have her so controlling, and it really does make it easier to get through the awkwardness. Leaning back a little he can’t help but take in the view, admiring her legs and the way she looks so firm yet delicate when she stands before him. “Fine by me, tell me what you want, you’re the one in charge aren’t you?” He asks her, teasing and playful.

Again she bites on her lip, folding her arms and giving a little jut of her hip as she stands before him. “Yes I am.” She replies before dropping her voice to a more sultry tone, one that reminds Daryl that Beth really isn’t a kid at all and was definitely a young woman right now. “So get your pants down Mr Dixon. Preferably off completely, but whatever you’re comfortable with, and I’ll get myself ready.” She half orders, half asks and he finds it definitely works for him.

Standing from the bunk he shoves his pants all the way down, watching as she bends over to reach back inside that bag to search for something. Running a palm over his crotch he feels his cock give a twitch of eagerness, already hard and ready, enjoying the view of Beth bent over. She’s humming to herself again and Daryl takes the time that she’s occupied to wriggle out of his underwear, kicking his own clothing aside and not bothering to be neat like her.

It’s not until she gives a small sigh of satisfaction that he looks back up to her, finding her buckling something around her waist. Beth turns to face him, and Daryl can honestly say that what he sees is something he never expected to see.

“What…what’s that?” He asks, licking at his suddenly dry lips and wondering when it suddenly got so close in here.

“It’s my dick.” Beth giggles, reaching down between her legs to stroke over the pink coloured dildo that’s strapped there. The buckles were for some kind of device, keeping the sex toy in place at her crotch, letting it sit in a place that would be far more natural for a man. “It’s not as big as my old one at the farm, but I figured you’d probably be better starting off smaller.” She smiles to him, light and innocent, small and dainty but standing before him with a fake dick between her legs.

For a moment he can’t quite manage to comprehend what is happening before him. Words are too hard to work out and he finds himself sitting like an idiot before her, still half naked, still hard and unable to take his eyes off of her ‘dick’. When the words finally come to him he just can’t stop himself from blushing. “I thought we were gonna…”

“You said you wanted me to fuck you Daryl.” Beth interrupts him, hands on her hips, standing firm and watching him closely. He feels a little stupid sitting like this, still hard and wanting even if things had taken a turn for the weird. However Beth doesn’t look bothered at all as she uncaps the lube, squirting a liberal amount onto her palm before wrapping her hand around the dildo. “This is how I fuck you and help you relax.”

Well he’d figured that much out, but still I was a little different to what he’d been expecting and suddenly he’s not so sure this was a good idea. Swallowing back the discomfort he finds himself just needing a little more clarification. “So you want to…”

She sighs a little, stroking over the length between her legs, watching him at the same time and it becomes obvious just how natural this was for her. “I’m going to make you feel really good and then afterwards you won’t even remember what being stressed felt like.” Her voice is so calm, explanatory and soothing, even if he’s still a little on edge. “This is what I used to do for Jimmy, and I want to do it for you. You trusted me enough for me to ride your dick, what’s so different about you riding mine?” She asks and well that’s a difficult question to answer.

Sure he’d been more than happy to come and fuck her, but that was something he knew. It was something their bodies had the equipment for and something that he could figure out as they went along. But this was…this was different.

“I don’t…I’ve never…” He finds himself stuttering, feeling a little lost and fully aware that he was meant to be the adult in this situation.

“I have.” Yet it’s Beth, the young, barely adult woman who is taking complete control of this whole thing. Daryl’s not sure if he’s grateful or more lost for it. “I’ve done this plenty of times and I know exactly how to make you feel good.” She steps forward, standing back between his legs and the pink dildo comes with her, pointing at his chest and he inches back a little from it. Her fingers touch beneath his chin, tilting his head up to look at her and she’s still smiling so daintily. “Come on Mr tough guy, you wanted to relax, well I can help you do that. So if you still want to do this, kneel on that bunk, bend yourself over and let me make you feel good.”

He pauses. She sounds so sure of herself, and despite the worry in his mind, he is still hard and wanting. His body wants this and though his mind may be asking a few questions, looking at how sure she is helps with soothing the worries. Biting on his lower lip he takes a moment to breathe, letting her confidence run through him and stop the second guessing. He’d come here for her to fuck him and heck she seemed so damned sure she could make him feel good.

Daryl doesn’t let himself think as he moves, turning around to kneel on the bunk, bracing his hands on the wall in front of himself and focussing on the brickwork instead of what’s happening behind him. This is insane, a part of him can’t believe he’s doing this, but then he knows he trusts Beth, he knows she won’t hurt him and heck he really has been tense lately. So he closes his eyes, he takes a breath and he listens to the silly little tune she’s humming behind him.

A finger reaches out to touch him, gentle and careful as if strokes over the crease of his rear. It’s not the feel of it that makes him jerk, but the coldness of the lube upon it. Beth gives a little giggle behind him, her free hand pressing on his lower back through his shirt, firm and reassuring as she continues, barely a stutter in her movements. “Sorry, I know it’s cold, but it’ll warm up soon enough, trust me.”

He does. That’s the thing. And when her finger presses a little more, she eases him to lean forward a little more to open himself up and he does it without question. It’s strange, it’s awkward and he knows he’s blushing when he thinks about exactly where her finger is slipping into. But she coos behind him, still humming softly, light and safe in his ear as she ever so carefully begins opening him up.

The feeling isn’t exactly good, but it’s not bad either and he takes that as a good sign. It’s just odd really and he tries not to squirm too much as his body adjust to the feeling. Beth’s finger is wet, slippery, pressing inside of him a little more until he can feel the press of the rest of her hand against his rear. “There we go. You’re doing so good Daryl.” She tells him, her voice almost a whisper, as if this was a secret they were sharing. Which it was really if he thought about it.

The pad of her finger presses over something inside of him and his body gives another jolt, only this one is not from the cold. He hears rather than feels himself gasp at the sunned feeling, and finds himself glancing down to where his cock has just jerked against his belly in interest. It was still an odd feeling, but that little brush against whatever that was felt incredible. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it felt as if she was somehow stroking his dick from the inside.

That sounded crazy so he keeps it to himself, but he knows she notices when he presses back a little at her next press inside of him. Another finger presses inside, stroking over that spot and he’s moaning, actually moaning out loud, reaching up to cover his mouth when Beth rubs at that thing inside of him. “Don’t be ashamed Daryl, it’s perfectly natural.” She coos to him and when she rubs over it again he’s letting out a small whimper of want.

He’s never felt so needy before. His dick is hard, already leaking onto his belly as his body thrums in want for more. Even the shame of his position and what he wanted to beg for wasn’t enough to deter him and he knows if that was how Beth intended to get him to relax, then it would certainly work. “’m ready.” He mutters, mainly to himself but he knows she’ll hear.

Beth’s hand against his lower back moves in a stroke, smooth and firm, not wavering in the slightest as she shifts a little closer before removing her fingers. Daryl tries not to think too hard for the moment, instead he digs his fingers a little harder into the brickwork, feeling the tease of pain on his skin and letting it leave his mind blank. “If you need me to stop, you let me know.” It’s not a request though it’s phrased that way, it’s an order and Daryl makes sure to give a stiff nod of understanding.

It’s cold, it burns and Daryl gives a small hiccup of a gasp as the bluntness of the object pressing inside of him makes itself known. It’s not a sharp pain, it’s more a dull ache inside of him and he focuses on the hushing from Beth and the gentle fingers stroking over his lower back as she pushes inside.

“I know it burns right now, but give it time.” She eases him through it, kind words, gentle touches with her free hand and he doesn’t once ask her to stop. He knows it’ll get better, he trusts her completely and he doesn’t want her to stop. Her fingers rub over his lower back, and soon enough he can feel the press of her thighs against him, her back pressed to his and pinning him in place. “I’m all in.”

He can feel that she’s telling the truth and though she’d claimed this to be smaller than her one at the farm, it certainly didn’t feel small. But there’s that pressure again, pressing inside of him on that spot and he groans a little when she shifts her hips, making the weight of it shift inside of him and press directly onto it. She feels him shiver in delight, and her fingers come to hold his hips, holding him steady as she gives a small experimental thrust.

It’s incredible, tight and filling, and fuck he didn’t know he’d been missing this his whole life. He finds himself unable to hold back and ends up moaning open mouthed, arcing back a little and enjoying the sensations Beth was igniting within him. “Good huh?” She asks him, and again she moves, her small and dainty fingers holding onto his hips, keeping herself steady and she moves.

Beth moves like she was made to do this, there’s no awkwardness to her movements, instead she eases herself inside of him like it’s where she was meant to be. He gasps with each movement, biting onto his lip to stifle himself and finding it hard to acknowledge that he was enjoying this. But his cock is leaking beneath him, hard as ever and his body is thrumming in delight at the new sensations.

She’s humming again, keeping up that soothing tune as she rocks her hips back and forth in an easy rhythm, keeping it steady and easy to anticipate. Daryl’s body responds in kind, and he finds himself pressing back a little for more, spreading his legs to open himself wider for her and through he may not be saying it, his body was begging in silence. She takes it as a compliment and he’s so grateful that she’s taken control of this for him.

Her hips move a little faster behind him and he can feel the smack of her body pressing against his rear with each movement now, her tiny body colliding with his in a way that shouldn’t feel so good. But he’s panting, groaning and writhing like a whore, pressing back to take more of her cock and loving every second that it presses against that spot inside of himself. It’s intense, bright and each time she moves within him he feels complete, full and ready for more.

The movement of thrusting comes naturally to the pair of them, but the positions reversed from what he’d normally expect. Instead of each thrust forward bringing the pleasure it’s instead each shove of his body backwards and before long Daryl finds himself unable to wait much more. Instead he’s bucking backwards, urging her to press into him again, wanting her dick to fill him, to add more and more pressure to that spot inside of him that made him groan and feel the most intense pleasure.

“Close?” Beth leans over him as well as she can, her chest pressed against his back and one of her arms wrapped about his chest. He nods in answer, words failing him as she shoves inside of him again, making him tremble a little as she presses against that spot on purpose. “Would you like me to touch you too?” She asks and Daryl finds it absurd and yet reassuring that she would ask such a thing despite what else they’re doing.

Nodding he braces himself a little harder against the wall, feeling his body quiver in want, so ready for the promise of relief. When her fingers wrap about his cock he shivers in response, shoving back for her, needing the distraction of her cock inside of him and helping him lose focus. She’s so dainty, light with her movements, barely there at all as her fingers stroke loosely over him. It’s not enough and he reaches down one arm to cover her hand with his own, tightening their grip until it almost hurts, until he can feel that it’s there and it’s almost too much.

He needs more and he can’t make words right now, not when he’s panting and gasping for it, desperate and so lost in it all. So instead he shoves back into her, pleading with his body and he’s so overwhelmed when she begins thrusting properly, moving her hips hard and fast in the same rhythm as his and her hands on his cock. It’s almost too much all at once and he can’t help but give a small cry as his body caves in to it all, whatever the pressure is that’s been building inside of himself finally releases and he’s shuddering as he comes hard. He can feel each jerk of his cock in their joined hands, each pulse of his come coating them both but it’s more than just that. His entire body feels aflame, like an orgasm for every single nerve within him and he’s shuddering beneath her, lost to it all.

She coos to him, easing him through it all, releasing his dick when he nudges her to let go when it all becomes too sensitive. Her fingers of her other can stroke over his hip, light and caring, letting him know that she is still there even as she carefully slips her dick free of his body. He shudders at first, the feeling of being empty feeling new and worrying, but the utter bliss running through him helps push it aside.

Right now he can’t open his eyes to look at her, he can barely remember how to breathe right let alone talk, so he stays silent but he knows she doesn’t take that to mean anything. He can hear as she hums to herself, and when her hands move away it’s a sign to let him know she’s still there and hadn’t left him. When he finally feels a semblance of control over himself he moves away from the wall he’d been using to brace himself, moving to glance over his shoulder to her and finding her packing away her now clean items.

When she notices him looking she smiles brightly, and before he can even open his mouth she’s coming back over with a damp cloth for him. He barely has time to sit a little better when she’s there beside him, perched on the edge of the bed and not looking at all like she’s out of place. Daryl knows he’s flushed, he’d never been good at small talk at the best of times, but after sex he was usually only good for sleeping. Still Beth seems to know his problem and gives him an out as he focuses on cleaning himself up.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I can already tell you’re feeling more relaxed.” She smiles, tugging her hair loose from the ponytail and letting it lay over her shoulder, lying to conform to the slight curve of her chest. “You might be a little sore for a couple of days, but that will wear off.”

He nods in reply, because really what else was there to say? When he eventually gets his legs beneath him he stands shakily to yank his pants back up, feeling his body shiver a little at the feeling of pleasure still making its way through his muscles. Glancing back to her he tries to give a smile, and can’t help but enjoy when he gets one in return. “You were right.” He eventually manages to mumble, running his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and trying to get it out of his eyes. “I definitely feel more relaxed.” Still there was one thing he had yet to do and despite it all he feels himself blushing a little as he moves to kneel before her, reversing their positions from before.

“Daryl? What are you-?”

“Returning the favour.” He murmurs, and before he can let the embarrassment of it all overwhelm him, he goes with the insanity of the day and leans forward to press a long, flat, lick over the front of her panties. 


End file.
